<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there’s a different warmth to you (call me back home) by d_fenestrate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356261">there’s a different warmth to you (call me back home)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_fenestrate/pseuds/d_fenestrate'>d_fenestrate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brazil, Caring Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Hinata in Brazil, Homesickness, M/M, Pining, Separation, Soft Hinata Shouyou, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Yearning, hinata is homesick but in a different way, im putting in fluff bc the moment between these two is too sweet, this is literally just the two of them finding comfort in each other's presence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_fenestrate/pseuds/d_fenestrate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>For a moment, his mind pauses. </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>Hinata holds his breath as the circling rings disappear and reveal a sweaty Kageyama sitting in what looks like an off-white locker room. </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>“Oi,” Kageyama says immediately. “It’s past 3 am, why are you awake?” </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>alt; Hinata is hit with a wave of homesickness in an unfamiliar form near the end of his stay in Brazil. A FaceTime call from a certain setter seems to be calming enough to send the restless worries away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu: Spiker-Setter Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there’s a different warmth to you (call me back home)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! it's k! <br/><br/>here's my first kagehina piece ever! also, it's my submission for "separation" for spiker-setter week<br/><br/>ngl, i struggled with writing this as 1. kagehina are v v v hard for me to write and 2. ln 12 just had to change things up with yearning hinata in the most extreme way. thankfully, this ended up becoming something i really liked, so here it is, v conveniently posted for spiker-setter week. <br/><br/>this piece was beta'd by the lovely <a href="https://twitter.com/ohmiyamy">nae</a> (Spiritscript). i highly suggest you check her out, her writing is *chef's kiss*. <br/><br/>anyways, i hope you enjoy this short but sweet piece of pining hinata and comforting kageyama :D </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some nights, it is simply unavoidable, the restlessness that stings lightly underneath his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Despite all the progress and development he has made during his time overseas, some nights it is simply inevitable, the urge to put on his jacket and trainers and simply run. </p><p> </p><p>This night is ineludible. The homesickness is ineludible.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how much warmth he surrounds himself with, from new relationships to hours and hours on the sandy courts, the chill reminding him of <em> home </em> always finds its way back, striking him down temporarily, reminding him of everything and nothing all at once. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata is perfectly aware that it is only natural for him to experience these nights of restless sleeplessness, these nights where his mind works in overdrive, filing through all his memories of the present and the past, mixing the two together, hitting him with reminders of  a home back in Japan and the eventual reality of his departing from his new home in Brazil. </p><p> </p><p>Yet <em> this </em> night is a little different. The homesickness takes a strange form, something new from what he’d experienced at the start of it all. It’s almost reactive, maybe more accurately proactive, a response to the reality that his newfound growth and comfort in Brazil will most definitely come to an end.</p><p> </p><p>It warns him of a new inevitable. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata sighs, closing his far too awake eyes. There is no point in mulling over his own tirade of thoughts. Ruminating over unconscious rumination will only make it worse. </p><p> </p><p>And so he goes through his routine, the one created specifically for when his brain switches to its highest gear; deep square breaths followed by meditation, and the careful tensing and relaxing of all of his muscles one by one. Slowly but surely, these efforts should work to push away the budding tension and energy to make room for serenity and sleep. </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t work. That’s okay, Hinata reminds himself. These nights are simply unavoidable. Focusing on the breathing, he lets his mind wander, leaving his body relaxed as his thoughts reach speeds near hundreds of kilometers per hour. </p><p> </p><p>This chill leaves him craving for something else, something entirely different. It takes him out from the comfort he’s so painstakingly created for himself and creates a differently shaped hole in its place. </p><p> </p><p>This is not an unknown gap in his life, however. Rather, it is familiar, reminding him of what he had left behind in pursuit of what more he could reach for. </p><p> </p><p>It is the callback home. Not home in Brazil. Not home in Japan. But home as it used to be and as it will never be again. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata sighs. The tension and energy return. </p><p> </p><p>His hand twitches and Hinata allows himself to move, following the instinct. He reaches for his phone, unlocks the device and winces at the brightness, heading straight for the messaging app at the top right corner of his home screen. </p><p> </p><p>There are a few unread messages, but Hinata pays no heed to them. They will get their chance later in the day. He opens a specific chat, one in which he has been left on read. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata scoffs, frowning with the slightest pout. Typical. </p><p> </p><p>“Left me on read, huh? Again?” he grumbles, scrolling through the additional text options in the chat bar. “Didn’t you learn your lesson last time?” </p><p> </p><p>With that, Hinata spams Kageyama with a barrage of animal stickers. </p><p> </p><p>It is a few minutes before Hinata, satisfied at his handiwork, gives up and drops his phone next to his head. Sinking into his pillow, he closes his eyes and returns to trying to will himself to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>As expected, the efforts are hardly successful, and his sleeplessness remains as loud as ever, consuming his mind. </p><p> </p><p>The engine starts again and picks up speed quickly, the thoughts rolling in again. Hinata dejectedly allows himself to be swept away. He’ll refocus on his breathing in a bit, he decides. </p><p> </p><p>It, admittedly, isn’t his most sound decision, as he is intensely engrossed in his head, all bodily awareness forsaken for his racing mind. </p><p> </p><p>By this point, it could take Hinata hours to refocus. </p><p> </p><p>But it doesn’t. Something pulls him back to reality, awakening a bodily response that throws his thoughts away to the back of his head. </p><p> </p><p>A buzz. There is a buzz. And another. Something is buzzing in Hinata’s ear, the boy realizes as he reaches for his phone. </p><p> </p><p>Screen bright and jarring, Hinata squints against the flickering notification for a FaceTime request. His eyes widen at the recognition of the caller and he immediately accepts the call. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment, his mind pauses. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata holds his breath as the circling rings disappear and reveal a sweaty Kageyama sitting in what looks like an off-white locker room. </p><p> </p><p>“Oi,” Kageyama says immediately. “It’s past 3 am, why are you awake?” </p><p> </p><p>Hinata blinks. There is a lot that rushes to his head, heavily fueled by his turmoil earlier. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh? How do you know what time it is?” It is a dumb question, for sure, the two of them had had the conversation about time differences right before Hinata’s flight to Brazil. Kageyama knowing Hinata’s time is nothing new. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama makes a face only readable by Hinata. “The time difference is 12 hours, dumbass, it’s not that hard.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata ignores the jab and observes the setting behind the other. “Are you at practice?” </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama nods. “I was just practicing my serves. We’re about to go back to team pract—,” he freezes and frowns, leaving a brow quirked. “<em> What </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama-kun~,” Hinata whines, dragging out the end of the name in a high pitched tone. “You don’t really need to work on your serves, they’re scary enough anyways.” </p><p> </p><p>To that, the raven-haired boy huffs. “I’m still behind Atsumu-san, though. I can’t stop working on them till I beat him.” </p><p> </p><p>Hinata makes a face and grumbles even more, unable to disagree with Kageyama’s argument. </p><p> </p><p>The other scoffs and smirks. “Oi, why are you worried? You’re nowhere near ready to receive my serves yet.” </p><p> </p><p>“Geh!” Hinata chokes out, hands fumbling feebly as he tries to prevent his phone from falling on his face. “Just you watch, Bakeyama. I’ll receive all your serves and spike them back in your face.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then go to sleep, idiot, how’re you going to train when you’re tired?” </p><p> </p><p>Hinata stills, blinking. Kageyama continues in the background, commenting on how the lack of sleep is going to make him lose brain cells or something in response to Hinata’s silence. </p><p> </p><p>It’s honestly amusing how quickly Hinata falls right into place, fitting perfectly into the temporary moment that seems to be calling back to older times. The coldness that had troubled his heart sits quieted, satisfied at the fleeting moment as Hinata answers the callback home, chasing the warmth that Kageyama had brought him through his call. </p><p> </p><p>It’s amusing. At one point Hinata would’ve called it depressing, a temporary moment of sadness, seeing it as a symbol of his inability to let go and grow. </p><p> </p><p>Now, it’s more of a pleasant reminder. An end is coming soon to a new chapter of his life, one he’d just become accustomed to. Bitterness is just around the corner, and it’s refreshing to be reminded of what exactly waits for him back at his other home, all the way across the globe. </p><p> </p><p><em> Who </em> exactly waits for him all the way across the globe, to be precise.</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata,” comes Kageyama’s voice, now lighter, softer, <em> warmer </em>. Bringing his attention back to his phone, Hinata locks eyes with the blue ones staring at him questioningly, patient as ever, despite the brash attitude behind them. Warmth spreads through him as Hinata sags a bit in his bed. </p><p> </p><p>This. It is this that he lacks from being in Brazil, nearly 18 thousand kilometers away from Japan. The chill he feels every so often is not one that comes from the breezy nights and wet winds along the sandy beachside. It comes from the chilly nights and gentle snowflakes that fall on his cheeks as he walks past familiar buildings and convenience stores. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a different warmth that saves him from the ice of Japan, one that could never be replicated anywhere else, not even in Brazil, the hottest of hot places. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sleepy,” he states simply with a smile. Kageyama rolls his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Then sleep, dumbass. I’m about to go back to practice.” </p><p> </p><p>It is <em> this </em>. This is the warmth. And it spreads all over him as he sets his phone to the side, the drowsiness already dragging him down. He forgets to cut the call and he forgets to say goodbye, but it seems that neither of those actions is needed as Kageyama waits patiently on the other end, phone resting on the bench as he works on what it was he had come to the locker room to do. </p><p> </p><p>It isn’t long before Hinata’s breathing evens out, the boy long lost in his slumber. Wordlessly, Kageyama smiles and ends the call, an action timed perfectly as Hoshiumi barges into the locker room loudly, dragging the setter back to the courts. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>That night, Hinata dreams of delicate snowflakes falling on his rosy cheeks as he walks down the known roads of Miyagi, a particular scarfed individual to his side drinking a milk box as he eyes the volleyball Hinata’s tossing and receiving repeatedly in place. </p><p> </p><p>That practice, Kageyama imagines tufts of orange hair dashing back and forth on the opposite court, serving perfectly to each spot where he imagines it, the anticipation for a perfect receive fueling each successful hit. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Soon, the warmth from Brazil will be his no more. Hinata is not worried, however, for the loss of one source of warmth will uncover the space for a different, more permanent source that is promised to come in many forms. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Hinata gives himself an extra hour to start, Kageyama’s words echoing in his head. These mornings are also inevitable, but bouncing back from them and their preceding, restless nights is just as important as his routine maintenance. </p><p> </p><p>It’s after he finishes breakfast that he checks his phone, giving his messages a once over. </p><p> </p><p>He frowns at the read receipt in a certain chat. </p><p> </p><p>“He just doesn’t learn, does he?” Hinata grumbles against the spoon in his mouth as he violently jabs at the stickers at the bottom of his screen. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, his phone buzzes. </p><p> </p><p><em>Bakeyama-kun:</em> I see you slept well</p><p> </p><p><em>BokeHinataBoke:</em> shut the fuck up and go back to your serves you monster </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed it! i'm starting to get more comfortable with kagehina, so hopefully i'll have more coming soon!!! <br/><br/>in the meantime, if you wanna check me out more, visit me at <a href="https://twitter.com/de_sociate">twitter</a> or <a href="http://de-sociate.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>! i talk a lot about sakuatsu and kagehina :D. </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>